Tainted Love
by Hannah Rubix
Summary: She felt his eyelashes brush against her collarbone and suddenly felt very sick, coming here and taking him. Dark Cranny one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything involved.

I felt like writing a dark story, and there weren't many dark Crannys, so I decided to write one. I get surprising amounts of inspiration sometimes. Rate and Review loves!

* * *

**Tainted Love**

"Shhh… It's o.k."

There was nothing wrong with what she was doing. Scratch that, there were actually millions of reasons why she shouldn't be in here, especially not in here with **him.**Everything she was doing and planning on doing in here was wrong. Every touch, every kiss she gave and felt illegal, **wrong**. Each gentle movement felt illegal, and she felt like she would forever be branded with the word **wrong**on her. But every time he murmured her name, every time he ran his tongue across her lips she felt powerful. She felt powerful and sexy and like everything she had ever wanted to be. She felt **right**, like this was where she was meant to be, in his arms. Surely just by having a 'bad feeling' about this was normal, because she didn't want to lose the feel of him in her arms. So what if she felt like each movement she was making was wrong? So what if she felt like she was taking advantage of him? She wasn't. He wanted this just as much, **more **than she did.

She knew he wanted this **bad**. That was one of the reasons she had come into his small bedroom. She knew he needed comfort and he needed her. She wasn't taking advantage, she was helping him out. She knew that the only reason she had remained here was because he wanted this, he wanted **her** bad right now. Maybe he wouldn't want her tomorrow, but tonight he was all hers. He had been her fantasy for a long time, and now she finally had him all to himself. She sighed gently as he slowly moved his lips down to her neck, feeling triumphant and like she could do anything.

Still, she knew that she wouldn't come from this completely unscathed. But, his girlfriend would never find out because no one else would. But she didn't want to think about **her**, the girlfriend, the one who had taken the one thing she, the other woman, had always wanted. Well, now she had him all alone. The only reason he was here was because his '**girlfriend'** was stupid enough **not **to sleep with him. Well, now she was giving him what he had always wanted. That was why he was upset, because the girlfriend had taken back her word. Oh well, the girlfriend's loss was the other woman's gain. Maybe she hadn't thought this entire thing through, but she had him in his arms, she had **him**yearning for more. From her, the girl everything had formerly thought cute and immature. Well, she showed them all up now.

Did it really matter that she felt wrong doing this? That she felt wrong as he took off her shirt and gently ran his fingers up her tanned stomach, creating goosebumps? This was what she had always wanted, and there was no point in backing out now. She aggressively brought his head back up to her lips and kissed him with all the force she could muster. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing except him and her. She didn't care that she was only 14, a freshman in high school. She didn't care that he was 15 or 16, a sophomore. There was time to be worried about that later, but not when he was stripping off his shirt. She pressed her bra-clad chest against his eagerly as they lay on the bed, their lips moving together. She was starting to feel him, and was surprised and pleased to feel him getting excited. She had never had this sort of power over anyone, and it felt good.

He took of her bra, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of **her.**She suddenly felt more beautiful than ever, and his words helped. "You're-You're amazing." She stifled a giggle at that and just nodded, bringing her lips crashing down onto his neck. She heard him gasp in surprised as his lips soundlessly sucked and nibbled lightly on his neck. She had never gone this far, but it seemed her instincts were taking over. She felt fire where her lips touched his skin; she felt pleasure rushing down under her skin and down her spine. Suddenly, she was impatient for his pants to come off. She tugged at his pants and he quickly tugged them off. She had forgotten that he too was new at this, that he too was still a virgin. She couldn't feel bad about stealing his virginity **now**, she just couldn't. She pulled of her own pants quickly, a rush to get him into bed.

She didn't want to lose him, not when they were this far in. She was in too deep, and the only way of getting out was doing this, was doing**him**. She sighed in surprised pleasure as he trailed kisses down her neck, to her chest, and down to her stomach. She heard his uneven gasp, his wondering of what to do, and nodded, trying to encourage him on. He first took off her panties, and she caught the foolish grin on his face and the considerable darkening in his eyes. She wasn't a whore; she had no idea what to do here. So she just drew his lips back onto hers and tugged his boxers down.

"A-are you sure we're ok?" His light whisper came just as she started feeling the tingling, the erotic pleasure of both of them being naked on his bed.

"Yes." And without another word, she guided him back to the task at hand. Suddenly each kiss he gave her felt too good, everything just felt too sweet. She gasped as she felt him begin to pump into her, from both the pain and the new sensations he brought to her. There was no way to describe how powerful, how utterly invincible she was beginning to feel. There was no way she could describe the pleasure and the ecstasy she felt as he pumped himself into her. She felt as though she could barely breathe, so she sucked in a breath, caught between a sigh and a moan. "Craig…" She muttered her breath soft on his cheek. Soon, he sent her into orgasm induced ecstasy, her body tightening and releasing as she fell into the world of pleasure he had brought her.

She soon felt him moan as his own orgasm started, and smiled in spite of herself. She lay there, panting, for god knows how long. He lay beside her, covering them both with blankets. She had him, here, alone and vulnerable. She had given her everything she could; now it was time to just wait and see if he really would choose her over his girlfriend. She had everything to lose now, and she didn't want to lose him. Suddenly, she was aware of the bright sun shining into her eyes and groaned.

"'Morning beautiful." She turned around at once, hearing his voice, and had to smile at the wide grin on his face. "Sleep well?"

"Great," she responded, voice cautious and wavering as she talked to him. She didn't want to lose him, she wanted him to realize how much he needed her. His eyes widened as he looked at the clock, and he jumped up.

"Crap!" He practically jumped out of bed, pulling on his boxers and a pair of stray jeans.

"What?" She asked, basking in the sun that was coming from the window. She was much too comfortable here to move.

"I have to meet the gang at the Dot in ten." He pulled on a shirt and was about to walk out the door. Of course, the gang meant his guys and his girlfriend.

"Craig, wait! I had a great time last night." She looked down at her body and slowly lifted her eyes upwards to him.

"Me too," he breathed, suddenly more thoughtful. "But I have to go! Go out by the backyard so Joey doesn't see you."

Like that, he was gone. And just a few weeks later, Manny Santos realized that she too, like Ashley Kerwin, had been tainted by Craig Manning's love.


End file.
